Engineering An Empire
Engineering An Empire is a five-piece progressive hardcore band from Seaford, NY. The band released their debut EP "Foundations" in 2011. Biography The group was formed by vocalist Sean Suchara and guitarist Mike DiGiulio in their junior year of high school looking to start a metal/hardcore band. They then recruited bassist Ed Boden, guitarist Andrew Steiglitz and drummer Justin Goldat to form their first original lineup in May of 2009, learning various covers (the song titles have been withheld to prevent embarassment) and writing a few original songs. After playing a few backyard shows, guitarist Andrew Steiglitz left and was quickly replaced by guitarist PJ Hanrahan, with bassist Ed Boden leaving shortly after, leaving Silent Static bassist Jacob Nycz to fill in for the band's first club show in November at the now defunct Backstage Bar in Woodmere, NY. Drummer Justin Goldat left the band weeks following the show due to musical differences, leaving the three remaining members in search of a new bassist and drummer. After the break up of Seaford alternative rock band Silent Static whom Engineering an Empire were close friends with, drummer Nick Roberts and bassist Jacob Nycz of Silent Static joined to complete the new lineup of Engineering An Empire, with Silent Static singer Nick Groepler later to be recruited as Engineering An Empire's merch man. After learning the past originals and writing some new ones, they played their first show with the new lineup in February 2010 at The Crazy Donkey in Farmingalde (Which is now a sports bar, super lame) . The band recorded their first demo entitled Blueprints in March of 2010. They played a few club shows on the island at venues such as the Vibe Lounge and Broadway Bar. They wrote many new originals, taking a southern metalcore direction. Guitarist Pj Hanrahan had left in August of that year to pursue other interests, and the band continued on for a while as a four piece, playing their first show as a four piece with This or The Apocolypse and Painted in Exile that month at Broadway Bar. As a four piece the band continued to play shows while writing songs for their first EP, which feautred a major change in musical direction. After the writing of the song "Artisan" the band had decided to take much more melodic and progressive direction, shifting their influences to bands such as The Contortionist and Misery Signals rather than The Devil Wears Prada or Maylene and the Sons of Disaster. With a new repotoire of songs completed, they went to Killingsworth Recording Company (now Westfall Recording Company) in Farmingdale, NY in June of 2011 to finally record it, making it the band's debut EP and first real release. After the release of the EP, the band started to gain some notiriety in the Long Island metal/hardcore scene, as well as playing much more shows than before. They became a five piece once again with the addition of guitarist and longtime friend Rich Castillo that summer; playing their first show with him in August with The Greater Sky, Men Like Gods, Dream For Tomorrow, and many others at The Crazy Donkey (Again, no longer a venue. Much sadness), and continued to play many shows throught 2011. They played their EP release show at the Ethical Humanist Society in Garden City on January 1st of 2012 at East Coast Collective's second Carnage Fest with with many fellow LI hardcore/metal bands and friends such as FXZero, Cryptodira, Palmyra. They continue to play shows thorughout 2012, and have shared the stage throughout their history with notable bands such as Chelsea Grin, Within The Ruins, Life On Repeat, This or The Apocalypse, Hollow Earth, and No Bragging Rights. They also are currently recoring a new EP. Members Sean Suchara - Vocals (2009 - Present) Mike DiGiulio - Guitar (2009 - Present) Rich Castillo - Guitar (2011 - Present) Jacob Nycz - Bass (2010 - Present) Nick Roberts - Drums (2010 - Present) Former Members Pj Hanrahan - Guitar (2009-2010) Andrew Steiglitz - Guitar (2009) Ed Boden - Bass (2009) Justin Goldat - Drums (2009) Releases ''Blueprints DEMO (2010) ''Foundations EP (2011)